


New Baby

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	New Baby

Harry knew it was the perfect one as soon as he saw it. Cats were by no means social creatures but this one caught his eye right away, sitting in the corner, away from his or her siblings, looking out at him through the pet shop window. 

Yet when Harry went inside, reaching in to scoop the kitten up, it began purring immediately, its body humming like an engine. It had green eyes and a white coat, the perfect mix for the two of them.

Draco had been hinting about wanting children someday. Their new kitten would do for now.


End file.
